Midnight Flight
by gekofan776
Summary: ONE-SHOT. With Amu, Kukai, Ran and Daichi. Amu is worried and confused, so she can't sleep. To clear her mind she goes out for midnight flight, and ends up at a certain someone's house.


**Hey everyone, this is my first Shugo Chara! Story so plz be nice in the reviews…this story is a KukaiXAmu story. Also the ending does not go along with the anime...well it does but that your decision :-P**

**Enjoy!**

"Erg! This sucks!" Amu screamed silently in her head so as not to wake everyone else up. Amu turned on to her side and gave her clock an evil look. _12:00 _it read. _Why can't I sleep?_

She then got up and put on her school uniform without the black over-coat. Amu walked out onto her balcony and looked at the stars. _I wonder what's going to happen to us. _(**By us, I mean her and the guardians**). _With Nadeshiko_ _gone and now Kukai, it'll just be Tadase-kun, Yaya-chan, and me. _Amu sighed. _I don't think I will be at the graduation party tomorrow. _Amu slumped against the wall, the coolness of the brick easing her rising headache.

"Maybe I just go for short walk, that should clear my head a little bit," she said. Amu walked back into her room and over to where her Guardian Characters were.

"Ran…Ran?" She asked, nudging the red egg with red hearts on it.

"Amu-chan?" a sleepy Ran asked rubbing sleep away from her eyes.

"I'm sorry to wake you Ran," Amu said apologetically to the little Chara. "Will you come with me for little bit?" Amu asked her little sports-loving would-be-self.

"Okay," It was little chilly, but not chilly enough to bring a coat, so she wore her Guardian Cape.

Amu then went out to the balcony closing the door after Ran came out and nodded to her.

"Hop, Step, Jump!" yelled Ran. Little wings appeared at Amu's wrists and ankles enabling her to jump off her balcony and into the night sky.

"This feels so nice Ran," she said to her Guardian.

"Do you know where we are going Amu-chan?" a curious Ran asked.

"I'm not sure Ran," It wasn't to long before they passed by over Kukai's house. Noticing that a light was lighting up the backyard, Amu flew down to see who would be up at this hour. Sure enough it was Kukai was working on his soccer skills. Amu landed softly a few feet away from him-

"Who's there?!" he yelled but only loud enough to where only him and her could hear.

"It's us, it's us!" screamed Ran, flying over to him and hugging his face. "Don't hurt us!" Kukai laughed at the little Chara's antics "I wouldn't hurt you," he told the little Chara, patting her on the head. Why would she be out here in the middle of the night unless…

"Us?" a slightly confused Kukai asked her, looking over to where she was hiding.

"Shouldn't you be in bed Kukai?," a Cool and Spicy Amu asked _(What the hell?! Where did that come from_?!), coming out from where her and Ran were hiding, barely keeping the blush off her face from being found so easily.

Kukai stuck his tongue out at her, "I should be asking you the same thing," he said in retort. Amu shruged, leaning back against a nearby tree. Kukai just continued what he was doing earlier, easily setting aside everything in his mind.

**Amu's Flashback:**

_" ' As expected from Hinamori-san!'_

_'Not only did you become Joker, but you also captured Kukai-sama's heart'_

_'That's so cool!' "_

**End of Flashback**

_Hmm... _Amu smiled at the memory of her classmates. _Wow that seemed like a lifetime ago. Kukai doesn't even have feelings like that for me anyway, he probably likes Yaya._

**Kukai's Flashback**

_" 'It's a challenge then? I won't lose easily'_

_'Neither will I'_

_She's not that bad at snowboarding, thought Kukai while watching Amu snowboard over a jump._

_'Pretty good, Hinamori'_

_'Same to you'_

**End of Flashback**

Deciding to take a break, Kukai sits next to Amu.

_Amu looks cute when she smiles. What the hell! Since when did I start calling Hinamori, Amu?!_ he screamed in his mind.

"Umm, Kukai?" Amu asked, waving a hand in his face.

"Yes?"

"You were staring at me," she said, her face the color of a tomato.

"Hey Amu!" an always excited Daichi said. At the same time Ran called Kukai.

"Yes," they both said, looking at Ran/Daichi.

"You wanna know Kukai/Amu-

Neither Charas finished their sentences because both owners made grab at them, but being able to float had its advantages, Daichi and Ran only had float higher to get out of their owners reach. When the Charas looked at Amu and Kukai they high fived each other. Their plan had worked...(**dun, dun, dun.....**).

Amu slowly opened her eyes. But unfortunately all she could see and feel were Kukai Souma's _handsome_eyes and his strong arms around her. Kukai felt his face heating up big time. _Oh Shit! How did this happen? I'm so killing Daichi in the morning! _Kukai screamed in his head.

"Ku...Kukai?"

"Hin...Hinamori?"

"I'm not going to graduation party tomorrow," Amu said distantly. Kukai became angry at this.

"Why!?" he yelled at her.

"Why? Because why would I want to be at the graduation party of the one person I love the most!?" shocked by her words, Kukai stood where he was with a dumbfounded look on his face.

_Graduation party...one I love..._Kukai kept thinking about the words in his head over and over. _She loves me!_ He thought overjoyed with her declaration. Coming out of his daze, he dashes and holds Amu in an embace.

Amu started running, not even bothering to stay to hear out his _rejection, _before she got anywhere a pair of strong arms enclosed around her.

"I love you to Amu," he whispered in her ear.

**THE END**

Saiyuki_526: Well that's the end, I'll leave it up to you readers to decide wether or not she went to the party.


End file.
